<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scar, Brother, Help Me by PawPunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283628">Scar, Brother, Help Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/PawPunk'>PawPunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Puns, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Lion King (1994) References, grian the door theif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/PawPunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've stolen your last door, Grian</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scar, Brother, Help Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warnings:  VERY mild violence, one cuss word (*GASP*)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The world of Minecraft was never silent. It was filled with the sounds of pesky birds, trampling adventurers, and the occasional enormous redstone powered farm. But today, the world was a tiny bit louder- louder with the sound of breaking doors. Grian was at it again.</p><p class="p1">“Well, probably time to head home,” he said to himself. Grian had intended to go to the shopping district, but he had just run into so many bases! Now he had to rename all his doors and put them away before his whole inventory filled up. In his defense, it was Mumbo who had challenged him to take front doors- he just enjoyed it!</p><p class="p1">As Grian flew home, he passed a certain giant wooden snail. <em>Well, one more can’t hurt</em>, he thought. Grabbing his axe, he alighted on Scar’s doorstep and chopped his door. Cracks appeared in the wood, and seconds later the spruce shape disappeared, turning into an effigy the size of a playing card with a pop.</p><p class="p1">Revealing Scar on the other side.</p><p class="p1">“Agh!” Grian jumped backwards in shock. He stumbled, falling off the edge of Scar’s doorstep. He barely managed the grab the edge with one hand, scrabbling to climb back up.</p><p class="p1">“What?” Scar yelled. He ran to the edge of his house, peering down at Grian. “You’re the one who’s been stealing everyone’s front doors?”</p><p class="p1">Grian blushed. “Maybe?” He squeaked. Scar scowled. “But hey, no hard feelings, right?”</p><p class="p1">Scar kneeled down and grabbed Grian’s hands. His nails dug into the skin. Grian yelped, twitching as he lost half a heart.</p><p class="p1">“Thanks,” Grian said through gritted teeth. “It takes a real capitol guy to help me up after all this.”</p><p class="p1">Scar’s voice lowered dangerously. “Oh, I’m not helping you up.” Grian’s eyes widened in fear as Scar’s nails dug into his hand. Pain coursed through his hand, weakening his grip until Scar was the only thing keeping him from falling. With a triumphant grin, Scar enunciated, “Long. Live. The king.”</p><p class="p1">“AAAAAUGH!” Grian yelled as Scar removed his hands, throwing him backwards off the ledge.</p><p class="p1">“NOOOOOO!” screamed Mumbo, who was standing on top of Scar’s house for some reason.</p><p class="p1">Scar got to his feet, brushing the dust off his knees. He heard a high pitched whistle, and a whoosh, and Grian landed back on his doorstep in a flurry of feathers.</p><p class="p1">“You forgot I had an elytra, didn’t you?” Grian said, rubbing his hands.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah,” Scar said sheepishly. He rubbed his arm.</p><p class="p1">“So…. Call it even?” Grian asked. “I get your door since you tried to murder me?”</p><p class="p1">“Hell no!” Scar said. He ripped off his chest plate and equipped his own elytra. “I’m getting that door back!” Grian yelped, rocketing off Scar’s house and into the air. The other minecrafter quickly followed, shouting joking swears of vengeance. Well, mostly joking, but that was the best one could hope for on the hermitcraft server.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>